Dealing with D4
by Arisa Akita
Summary: Jounouchi is not your average rich girl from domino high in fact he's not rich or a girl. He becomes targetted by the D4 the top 4 duelists in japan, and the kings of his school. shounenai, crossdressing, genderbending jou/kai
1. Chapter 1

**__****_

* * *

_**

Title: Dealing with D4

**_Author: ArisaAkita  
Rating: M for no reason... maybe some violence and oh yea cross dressing  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Jou/Yami  
Warnings: Cross dressing, OCCness, Genderbending, the usually  
_****_Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya not your normale rich school girl at Domino High. One, he's a boy. Two, he's poor. And just to make matters worse he is targeted by D4, the best four duelists in Japan. Shounen-ai  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters(yugioh), the plot(HYD), hell i don't even own this laptop. But I do own a novel I wrote, that's about it..._****_  
Chapter 1 of ?: Baka_**

I plan on doing all of Jounouchi's screaming in Japanese for dramatic effect but usually I wouldn't bother adding any japanese because I do not claim I know the language. The story is based strongly, or as strongly as possible on Hana Yori Dango which as previously stated I do not own. I tried to keep them as in character as possible but as this is an AU it isn't likely to stay that way... Anyways, enjoy and Merry Christmas!

* * *

Jounouchi frowned, or rather pouted. Frowning would be too masculine, and in this current predicament being masculine was out of the question completely. She or rather he was in his first year at domino high the richest and quite frankly unnerving place he has ever been. It also doesn't help that although he is wearing a skirt is one hundred percent male. There had only been female spots left in the school, and Jounouchi's family had talked him into it. Not that he really minded, he could play quite a good girl, since he was young enough that he had no facial hair and he was slim and shapely for a boy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! The eye of horus! THE EYE it's THE EYE." Jounouchi closed his eyes in exasperation as a boy ran down the hallway. Just a regular day at Domino high.

"Class is let out early!" The teacher called, and Jounouchi couldn't help but roll his eyes skyward. Packing up his books he heaved a large sigh and followed the rest of his class to the cafeteria we're the cock fighting would start.

At Domino High everyone was rich, everyone was popular. Then there was them, the D4. Why they called themselves that Jounouchi couldn't care but it was rumored they were the 4 best duelists in all of Japan. And because Jounouchi didn't play the game he really, REALLY didn't care. And the lot of them were all stuck up and jerks. There was no way he could care less.

"D4, D4, D4, D4, D4!!" Jounouchi turned his head along with the majority of the school as a path opened up as the four self proclaimed kings of domino high entered.

Bakura Akefia, he's the first son of the largest traditional Tea family in Japan. Known playboy.

Ishtar Malik, no one questions his background even though he lives with only his sister. Some say that she is the female leader of the organized crime scene. Not to mention he's a heartbreaker who dates older.

Yami Atemu, he may not look nor act like it, with his tri coloured hair and blood red eyes but he's the heir to two of the largest trading companies.

Kaiba Seto the one and only the leader of the whole group. His father pumps in so much money He's the heir of Kaiba Corp. You know the company that owns 70% of Japan? Well he pretty much owns all 100% of the school.

"EEEEE!!!" Jounouchi cringed as the girl beside him screamed as the dour walked by them to take their seats. And being pushed violently from the back of the crowd was the victim of the week. Some nameless guy dropped to his knees sobbing helplessly.

"Please forgive me Kaiba-sama!" Cold blue eyes didn't even look at the boy on the floor instead a pale and manicured hand waved to the crowd. Jounouchi knew clearly what that meant. 'Let the games begin.'

First as always came the water, and the food. Jounouchi figured that, that sucked but it would only get worse. Soon, maybe tomorrow they would get the garbage thrown at them. If they were smart and cowardly they would already request their leave from school before morning arose. What's worse than being physically harassed had to be being completely ignored. Even by your own teachers.

"Please Kaiba-Sama!!" Jounouchi had looked away a long time ago, disgusted at his classmates. For being so rich, didn't they have something better to do? He looked back now as the crowed silenced.

"I'm bored." Long lashes closed and opened slowly. High polished shoes hit the floor a click as Kaiba rose. "Game over." The rowdy crowd lost it's vocals and once again split as the four of them left. Jounouchi stared at them as the walked towards him.

"oh." He said quietly stepping back out of the way. Honey met with sapphire as Kaiba passed him. There eyes locked for what felt like an eternity. A smirk appeared on the leader of F4's face and Jounouchi dropped his eyes to glare at the floor. The crowed dispersed quickly and Jounouchi too left walking through the huge school with a heavy step to his shoes feet.

Slamming open the door to a fire escape he looked out onto the campus from the third floor. Muttering to himself he stomped his feet in anger.

"MINA-SAN NO BAKA!!!!!!! He screamed as loud as he could and released a heavy sigh. Picking up his bag he had dropped. He patted down his skirt and cleared his throat. "Especially him." With that he walked up the stairs rushing to class.

"So loud." A voice said from the just under the opening out of sight from the fire escape door. Blood red eyes covered with a magazine a lightly tanned hand moved the paper and looked to were the blond girl he had seen was previously standing.

* * *

  
I hope you like it, this might be easier to finish as no inspiration is needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**__****_

* * *

_**

Title: Dealing with D4

**_Author: ArisaAkita  
Rating: M for no reason... maybe some violence and oh yea cross dressing  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Jou/Yami  
Warnings: Cross dressing, OCCness, Genderbending, the usually  
_****_Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya not your normale rich school girl at Domino High. One, he's a boy. Two, he's poor. And just to make matters worse he is targeted by D4, the best four duelists in Japan. Shounen-ai  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters(yugioh), the plot(HYD), hell i don't even own this laptop. But I do own a novel I wrote, that's about it..._****_  
Chapter 2 of ?: Friends_**

Oh I decided to keep honorifics just because it helps with fimiliarity blah blah blah. Yes Jounouchi's famliy is still together w/e it's AU deal with it

* * *

"Jounouchi-san?" Jounouchi blinked looking up at a girl from her class.

"Eh?" The girl was a brunette with blue eyes, and Jounouchi admitted that she was really cute. Her name if he remembered correctly was Mazaki Anzu she had been absent yesterday.

"I don't get it, what's happening?" Yet again the same guy, his name now identified as Ryuzaki Rex was given another red notice.

"It's basically a declaration of war from the D4." They had left the classroom and followed the rest of the school towards the lunchroom.

"D4?"

"D4 which stands for Duelist four. If you go against them you get a notice, the eye of horus, then the whole school will come after you."

"That's terrible." Jounouchi just shrugged, planning on leaving for the day and going to work.

"What happened this time?" Jounouchi's best friend since grade school asked him. Both of them chose to work part time at a candy story.

"Soya sauce." Jounouchi rolled his eyes remembering.

It was at lunch time and like every day people were chatting eagerly eating their lunch and talking about rich people things he didn't understand nor care to take part in. When Ryuzaki squirted a drop of Soya sauce purely by accident on Kaiba's pristine white jacket.

"The nerve of them." Jounouchi grumbled shoving a piece of cake in his mouth. "They're a bunch of snot nosed brats."

"Ne, be careful. You never know they might send you for judgment too." His white haired and doe eyed friend laughed.

"Ryou, if you're not going to eat this I will."

"It's expired already." Ryou continued to laugh cleaning the windows that sheltered the store.

"Only by a day!" Jounouchi countered. Though his friend was a boy Jounouchi, who had acted like a girl for the past five months already, was jealous of his friend's figure and soft look. It would take a lot of time off getting ready each morning.

"I guess you'll survive."

"Of course it's only a stomach ache, I've had plenty before."

"Not that!" Ryou used the cloth he was cleaning with to hit his silly friend. "I meant at school. I wonder how long you'll deal with their stupid behaviour. You're a protector, you've always protected me and everyone else. It'll only be so long before you stand up to them." Jounouchi pouted thinking.

"I wish I could kick all their asses so badly they'd leave school, but..." He trailed off.

"And for a second I forgot you were male!" The near albino laughed and Jounouchi chased after him.

"EH! MOM why is their potatoes on top of the chicken."

"This way I only have to cook everything once! And it saves money." The cross dressed frowned but shrugged and got his food. "Starting tomorrow I can put your lunch in this box!"

"Eh!" Jounouchi looked at the wooden box, it was obviously hand painted and looked really pretty.

"Why momma?"

"When I got married your grandmother gave me this box! So I could pack things in it for someone I love." Sara swooned and Jounouchi looked at his mom with warry eyes. "And when you get married you can pack things in it for your husband."

"Don't you mean wife? Sometimes I think you forget I'm a boy."

"We don't forget –son.-" His dad joined the conversation. "But you make a better girl!" His dad laughed running away towards the table. Jounouchi sighed and shook his head heading towards the table.

"Shizuka! We're having dinner." His sister, who if he didn't know any better wished they had switched genders at birth sat at the table.

"Guys, if you're having trouble with money. I don't have to go to domino high."

"Don't be silly! We're just joking." The blond nodded to himself and started eating. His family wanted the best for him no matter what. Somehow they thought his past was his fault.

"This is good!" He commented with a large smile. Food has always been his week spot.

Jounouchi sat alone in the lunchroom perfectly content with being left alone. From time to time his eyes would be caught by something shiny. Why? He thought to himself looking at the brand name bags. Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Gucci. Why did they bring such expensive things to school. Even though he would soon be reaching his second year he still couldn't get over the culture shock.

"Unbelieveable." He muttered to himself, opening his lunch box. "This too." He shook his head.

"Come sit with us!"

"I found good seats.

"No! Stop it." The blond, fake extensions in place looked up towards the commotion. The girl, Mazaki from yesterday was being pulled by two guys.

"Ah Mazaki-san!" He waved her over. "Come sit here."

"Thank you." Jounouchi nodded going back to his lunch. His good deed for the week completed.

"What's that?" He looked down at his food then back up.

"Leftovers" The girl cocked her head in confusion.

"So you are rich... It's just beef and potatoes want some?"

"It's good!"

"Really?" At the girl's nod Jounouchi smiled. "Anzu is a cute name, I'm kind of jealous."

"Katsuya is pretty too."

"Not really." They laughed and Anzu got up to clean the tray, on it a small amount of grape pop still in the can.

"Oh!" Anzu stepped back as she bumped into someone. Looking up she saw who it was, Kaiba Seto. The room froze and went completely silent, save for the rest of the D4 coming down the stairs from their special lounge.

"I'm sorry." The glare the girl got in return was killer.

"This is how you greet Kaiba Seto." He scoffed. His voice creamy but his tones harsh.

"I'll pay for the cleaning." Anzu spoke softly.

"Cleaning? You act like I'm poor. Are you joking?" He ripped off his white coat and threw it at the girl. "Now look, I'm cold." He was only in his undershirt, Jounouchi looked away briefly face flushed. "If I catch a cold and die what will you do. I'm the son of the man who owns most of Japan. What will happen to the future of Japan." Ice blue eyes met scared cerulean. Anzu took a step back but didn't answer. "I said, what will happen." He glared fiercely at her looking ready to kill her.

"STOP." Jounouchi found himself yelling before he had a chance to stop himself. "Please, stop." Shhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt. Jounouchi thought to himself, as sapphire eyes flickered to him. The brunet took a step towards the blond and Jounouchi dropped his gaze. A scrutinizing gaze raked over him as the self proclaimed king circled him.

"heh." With that Jounouchi let out a breath he didn't know his was holding as Kaiba walked away from him. Once more sapphire eyes locked with honey as the teen left. Jounouchi looked at Anzu to make sure the girl was alright then did an internally check of himself making sure he was still in one piece. He was just glad looks couldn't kill.

Jounouchi sighed walking to his locker, the excitement from the previous day still not forgotten in his mind. He turned his lock willing it to open. With a pull it came swinging open. Inside a golden eye starred back at him. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt. He thought for the second time in 24 hours.

"IT'S THE EYE. JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA FROM CLASS 1-C HAS GOTTEN A EYE OF HORUS."

* * *

  
DUN DUN DUNN!! *epic music*


	3. Chapter 3

**__****_

* * *

_**

Title: Dealing with D4

**_Author: ArisaAkita  
Rating: M for no reason... maybe some violence and oh yea cross dressing  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Jou/Yami  
Warnings: Cross dressing, OCCness, Genderbending, the usually  
_****_Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya not your normale rich school girl at Domino High. One, he's a boy. Two, he's poor. And just to make matters worse he is targeted by D4, the best four duelists in Japan. Shounen-ai  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters(yugioh), the plot(HYD), hell i don't even own this laptop. But I do own a novel I wrote, that's about it..._****_  
Chapter 3 of ?: Atemu Yami_**

K clearification Yami says 'kun' to identify Jounouchi as male. Oh and here's your first taste of genderbending you'll probably be surprised at who it is! Also Gozoshithead won't be in this. Seto's dad... well LOL You'll see!

* * *

"I'm going to murder that bitch." Kaiba growled.

"Hey, Bakura this is the first time a girl has gotten the eye isn't it?" The speaker was sandy blond with alluring purple eyes.

"Probably." Bakura shrugged sipping at some coffee. Atemu just spared a look at his blue eyed friend then looked away.

Click, click, click, click click clickclickclick.

Went black paten shoes as Jounouchi ran through the hallways the whole of the school on his trail. He closed his eyes as he sped up crouching over a bit. This is what he got for pretending to be a girl; he wasn't as tough as he used to be. But...he didn't regret standing up to Kaiba, what he was doing was cruel.

Even if all through classes everyone stared at him, and threw paper at him when the teacher wasn't looking. And even the teacher! Had Thrown chalk at him once, blaming that his hand slipped. You can't slip a piece of chalk all the way across the classroom!

"Finally I can catch my breath." Jounouchi leaned against a wall breathing deeply he had about a minute on the rest of the school, he wasn't as out of shape as he thought. Suddenly something hit his head. He looked up and saw two kids from his school throwing garbage at him. With a disgusted cry he picked up his school bag and head to the front of the school.

"Eh! Anzu." He smiled as the girl stopped. With a start the girl took off away from him. His shoulders slumped.

"Looks like your friend even deserted you." Jounouchi turned his head to the annoying voice and was greeted by a bucket of water poured over his head. Three girls stood in front of him, one with blue hair, one with red and one with blond they laughed at his expense. "I don't blame her, you're ugly and a commoner."

"You should just leave Domino High and stick to your own side of the tracks."

"You're dirt poor." They laughed and turned as one stalking away. After a few ragged and angry breaths Jounouchi turned to go to the only spot where he could scream out his frustrations.

"Fuck." Reaching the fire exit he slammed the door and pounded down the stairs.  
Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck." He kicked the side of the wall, he didn't even try to mask his voice as he usually did. Sinking on the bottom step he let a tear slid down his eye. He was so frustrated.

"STOP~ ...please stop." He heard a voice chuckle, turning his head around the corner of the bottom stair he gasped. "Can you please stop being so loud." Jounouchi knew exactly who that silken voice belonged too. The blond couldn't say anything at the sight of the star shaped hair he just stared. The person stood up and walked over to the edge of the fire escape that looked over the court. "Can you stop coming here to release your persona?"

"Eh?" As easily as if he was born with it Jounouchi slipped back into his girl voice. "Have you been here all year?" He chocked out, damn it if he was found out he'd be kicked out and his family... He shuddered at the thought.

"Sorry, but this is my area, it has been for longer than you've gone here." Jounouchi looked skeptically at the guy, his blood red eyes boring into his soul. He blushed. "I like it here, it's quiet. Or it was until you came." Now ignoring the blond the older male settled into the a corner and started to read his magazine. Jounouchi stared at the attractive youth for long until the blood eyes acknowledge him. He quickly bowed and made to leave. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone about you're secret, Jounouchi-kun." That stopped the blond in his tracks and Atemu Yami walked right by him.

With a skip in his step and a smile on his face Jounouchi raced off towards work. Never did he notice the black car that followed him.

"You should transfer to another school." Ryou commented as the two of them closed up shop.

"You too?" Jounouchi frowned he had heard the same comment all day at school.

"Of course! Isn't it for the best Katsuya?"

"Kaiba is the same Kaiba son of Kaiba corporations!?" A voice popped up from behind the counter.

"How long have you been listening Mariku-san?" Mariku was their boss and had been for a while. She was a tough woman but very attractive. Long sandy blond hair and deep mysterious purple eyes shaded by long lashes accompanied caramel coloured skin.

"You know men like that often have connections to shadier business."

"Shadier business?" Jounouchi and Ryou looked at each other.

"Maybe they'll make you swim with the fishes."

"Swim with the fishes..."

"My ex boyfriend who I loved dearly was an under lord. He was a drug dealer and I had no idea." The woman sighed dramatically and Jounouchi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Mariku-san! What kind of boyfriend did you have?"

"Katsuya-chan, be very careful."

The bell had just rung for class and Jounouchi rushed to his locker, pulling open the thing slowly well aware of the notice that would still be placed there he was shocked at what he found.

"AHHHHHHHHH" He screamed and didn't need to make his voice sound like that of a girls as he was so scared his voice reached decibels he didn't know he was capable of. Crawling away on the floor as the shock had made him crash he stared at the snakes that littered the floor and seethed. Behind him three guys appeared and with a yank grabbed his hair. He was thankful that he opted for glue in extensions as they had no chance of coming off.

"Stop it! Let me go!" He screamed fruitlessly as they dragged him down the hallway towards an empty lab room.

"Cover her mouth, she's so loud!" Jounouchi was reminded of Atemu Yami and for a second gave up his struggles making it much easier for them to haul him threw the door. The three of the wrestled him down to the ground and sat on his legs, one of them hold his arms. A knife appeared one guys hands and he cut open Jounouchi's shirt. Jounouchi panicked twisting trying to get out of the hold. He didn't know his scared him more. The thought of them finding out his secret or them wanting to rape him. They were equal he decided. He prayed someone would save him.

"What are you doing now?" It was as if his prayers were answered.

The three stopped and Jounouchi could have cried in relief at the voice.

"Still so loud Jounouchi." Button op shirt half opened and a spark in his blood red eyes Atemu Yami walked over to the four.

"Eh" The boys looked up at him with something that resembled shock.

"Let her go." His voice was deadly and it sent a shiver through Jounouchi's spine.

"But I have to! If I don't get her out of the school Kaiba will-"

"Did I ask? Now let her go." The heir looked tired and as if they had interrupted his nap. With haste the three boys got up and scurried from the classroom.

Jounouchi laid stalk still on the ground breathing heavily his eyes closed for a second in relief. With a few ragged breaths he sat up and stared at his savior. With in seconds he was reduced to tears.

"They're cleaning the exit today." The blond nodded, it made sense. "This was a quiet place at one point." The tri hair coloured youth repeated his words from the previous day.

"Thank-Thank you." The blond said through his tears, his voice cracking. "Thank you so much."

"Don't. I didn't save you. I just hate Kaiba's games." With that Atemu Yami left the room. Jounouchi watched him go with a heavy heart.

* * *

  
Lawls at Marik!


	4. Chapter 4

**__****_

* * *

_**

Title: Dealing with D4

**_Author: ArisaAkita  
Rating: M for no reason... maybe some violence and oh yea cross dressing  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Jou/Yami  
Warnings: Cross dressing, OCCness, Genderbending, the usually  
_****_Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya not your normal rich school girl at Domino High. One, he's a boy. Two, he's poor. And just to make matters worse he is targeted by D4, the best four duelists in Japan. Shounen-ai  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters(yugioh), the plot(HYD), hell i don't even own this laptop. But I do own a novel I wrote, that's about it..._****_  
Chapter 4 of ?: This means war_**

Woooooooo. Well so, a declearatio of war? Fun, fun, fun!

* * *

Jounouchi watched his family through a skeptical amber eye. They laughed and joked around the table and he took time to stare at each one of them. His father and mother both hafu and poor. His father who drank nearly a bottle of sake a day with his deep cocoa eyes and greying blondish hair. His green eyed mother with her gentle and smiling face, who did her best to bargain for the cheapest of foods. Then his sister, with her beautiful red hair tied and tucked under and her eyes the colour of emerald peeking from behind squinting eyes. Jounouchi knew she would need glasses but they were too poor to afford them.

"Enough!" The full time cross dresser put a stop to his families fun. "You can't be happy when we live like this!"

"Big sis what's wrong." Jounouchi didn't know weather to laugh or cry, they were so used to him being a girl he wouldn't be shocked if they didn't know better.

"This is so stupid! We're barely eating properly because we're saving money just for me to go to Domino!" He slammed his hands on the table and stood up stomping to his room. With a sigh he flopped on his bed, vaguely aware that he didn't even eat anything.

* * *

Jounouchi opened his lunch box eagerly he was starving, almost being late this morning stopped him from having another meal. "wow, thanks mom." He whispered to himself, inside there was so much food! And all of his favourites, he smiled happily. His smiled turned to a frown as a shadow descended over his table.

"Trying to feel important? Trash, you look like a mutt drooling over a bone." Jounouchi just stared unsure of what to do. "I didn't know American hags could cook like that." Jounouchi withheld a growl, he just insulted his mother even with all her flaws he loved. With a flick of Kaiba's wrist the box went flying towards the floor. Jounouchi heart –and stomach- , clenched in sadness.

"I don't care if you're rich or not. You don't know what suffering is. I think you should learn." Blue eyes stared at him scrutinizingly and Jounouchi cracked each of his fingers and rolled his neck. "Don't be such an asshole!" He swung fist and connected with a loud smack, punching Kaiba in the face. The tall brunet was sent to the ground. T

Silence filled the room, but Jounouchi couldn't care. He couldn't sit one more seond and let Kaiba continue what he was doing. Especially considering this was his third skipped meal. "This is war Kaiba. I won't run, anytime anywhere. Bring it." Turing around he picked up his now empty lunch box and closed it and put it in his bag. Well aware of the blue eyes that followed him. As well as the whole school.

With a last look up his eyes were drawn to Atemu Yami who gave him a look, then smirked. The red hot gaze flustered Jounouchi but nevertheless he strutted out of the lunchroom. His classmates parting as he walked by. The blond smiled to himself, he did something great today. Even if he was scared shitless at the payback, he wasn't going to back down no matter what. He was Jounouchi Katsuya, he was not some weak girl.

* * *

"Katsuya, try not to drop it this time okay!" His mother smiled, the woman haven been up for a long while.

"Okay." Jounouchi nodded taking his lunch box into his hands. "I'm going."

"Have a good day." With a light heart and a great smile Jounouchi hurried on his way to school.

He didn't make it however, not even halfway there and he was stopped by a black car. Men with deep black sunglasses grabbed him. Jounouchi put up the best struggle he could, but he had gotten weak from time away from the gang. He shook his head new train of thought Jounouchi, no need to jinx his so far good luck.

"Stop!!!" He twisted his body and he say aother black car pull up behind the one he was being forced into. The back widow rolled down and piercing blue eyes was all Jounouchi need to see. Even as the chloroform clothed wet over his mouth he sword. Fucking Kaiba Seto.

* * *

fucking kaiba


	5. Chapter 5

**__****_

* * *

_**

Title: Dealing with D4

**_Author: ArisaAkita  
Rating: M for no reason... maybe some violence and oh yea cross dressing  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Jou/Yami  
Warnings: Cross dressing, OCCness, Genderbending, the usually  
_****_Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya not your normal rich school girl at Domino High. One, he's a boy. Two, he's poor. And just to make matters worse he is targeted by D4, the best four duelists in Japan. Shounen-ai  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters(yugioh), the plot(HYD), hell i don't even own this laptop. But I do own a novel I wrote, that's about it..._****_  
Chapter 5 of ?: Kaiba Seto_**

As said before 'Fucking Kaiba Seto'

* * *

**In Domino High everyone is rich, and stuck up, and in a school like that there is always someone like Them. The duelist four. Also known as D4, four sons of the richest families in Japan. If you go against them you get a eye of hours, a notice, and then the whole school goes against you. And now because I stood up to the leader, Kaiba Seto, they're all after me. But it doesn't matter wither I get beat up, or ignored kicked, or thrown garbage at I will not give up. Even if he stoops to KIDNAPPING me. Because I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, and I'm not just some weak girl. I'm an ex gang thug and I have been struggling for a lot longer than these guys can hold out. Because I'm a guy, but they don't know that. It's my secret weapon inside of a secret. **

* * *

'Seriously….SERIOUSLY?!?!?! I'm not leaving this bed, I'm not leaving this room they cannot make me. No one. Not in this dress, I will not.' 

Such were the thoughts of Jounouchi Katsuya. He had awaken pleasantly enough. The bed he was on was comfortable and warm, it was silence and no buzzing alarm clock. To bad it wasn't his own bed, and he had just been kidnapped by THE ENEMYYY! Not only that, his extensions were GONE, his hair was long enough on it's own was curled and dolled up with, diamonds? Hopefully fake, though he seriously doubted it with Kaiba around. His nails were done painted, same with his toes his face was smooth and flawless and make-up'd

"Kaiba-sama would like to see you now."

"Hell no."

"My Job, please Jounouchi-chan!, er, kun."

"Chan is fine." Jounouchi sighed sitting up from the bed. "Alright, but I refuse to wear heels. You guys did too nice of a job on my toes." With a bright smile and a wiggle of the aforementioned digits he stood with grace he once didn't possess. "Lead the way."

"Lead the way cutie." He smiled charmingly, a smile that was undoubtedly male, and the woman who knew Jounouchi's secret was flustered. Even behind the make up and dress, no one could deny that Jounouchi was very handsome. The blond caught his reflection in a mirror along the hall and withheld a gasp. Sure he made a convincing girl, but he didn't know he could be so, HOT.

"Kaiba-sama," The maid bowed. "Jounouchi-chan."

"Hey asshole what's the big idea?"

"That's a harsh way to speak for a girl." Jounouchi's face dropped, was this guy this oblivious that he hadn't figured it out yet. And better question, Why hadn't Atemu Yami, tell him yet.

"Whatever, that's what's happened when you're not sheltered all your life." Jounouchi seethed. "Turn around and face me at least. Since you put sooo much effort into dressing me up like some Barbie." A pretty Barbie, but still a Barbie. The brunet turned around from the window and turned to face the blond. The expression on his face was blank as usual, but the smirk and nod he gave were certainly in approval.

"I hope you have the five thousand dollars to pay me back. That wasn't cheap."

"WHAT?" Jounouchi croaked out.

"Spa treatment, hair, makeup, the dress is three thousand, the necklace, earrings, and everything else make the sum a neat 10 thousand."

"I never asked for any of this! This is stupid, I'm not paying you back."

"Give up." Jounouchi did a double take to make sure he heard Kaiba correctly. "Give up, renounce your declaration of war."

"No! You put me in all this just so I can OWE you. I told you I was serious. I'm not giving up never." Jounouchi glared, his amber eyes a flame with anger.

"Stop, I can give you all of these things." Kaiba walked towards the blond slowly, each foot delicately and deliberately placed. "And other things just like it."

"And, why exactly would you do that." Jounouchi followed the man's movements with a critical and watchful eye. "Don't ignore me. You think I want this crap." The blond took the bracelet off and threw it at the brunet's turned head. Kaiba swiftly reached out a hand and caught it.

"Then why were you so involved with that mirror. So taken back by you reflection. You liked the treatment don't you?"

"Well..."

"That's just how people are, greedy. All they want is expensive stuff. That's the heart of people, they can be easily moved to do anything if you throw some money at them." Jounouchi frowned at the man, these bitter words, hurt him personally. He really didn't care about money. Sure it would make life easier, but what's the point of wealth ill gained. It would just make you unhappy, and bitter, like Kaiba. "You're just like that, trash. Mediocre mutt."

"Don't treat me like some average girl. I don't care about your fancy dresses and hair styles, make-up artists and jewelry. You can't just BUY ME." Jounouchi was attempting to hold back his will to punch the man. Instead he just settled for yelling in the brunet's pretty groomed face. "Forget it. You're too stuck behind your big house and fancy car to see anything beyond the norm." With a push Jounouchi hit the brunet's shoulder and walked past him.

"What an ass. The NERVE of that guy." Jounouchi frowned, his bare feet hitting the cold wooden floor of the large mansion. He stopped frowning. "But where the hell is my uniform." Shoving in past the first door he saw he ran in looking around for any sign of his outfit. He frowned when he saw nothing but pictures. He took a step back as he looked at the young boy in the photos. Long dark blue hair, framed a soft childlike face and bright blue eyes. "He's so cute." He said in awe. "Not important." With a shake of his head he went to search some more.

"I give up." He sat o a chair, he could see the front door from here. "Whatever, I'll return it later." He went to start towards the front door when it opened. Black suited guards flooded in and in the middle of them. A man with a presence that made Jounouchi's skin crawl. A Bright golden eye, obviously worth a truck load was hidden behind long white hair, the other eye, the good one took a single look at Jounouchi then walked past. 'Clearly I'm not worth a glance.' He huffed to himself.

"Pst, Jounouchi-chan." He looked beside him; it was the young maid from before. "Your uniform." The maid was gone once again after that and Jounouchi silently thanked her then went to change. Finally in his own uniform he walked pointedly out of the door. And through the huge, and long, and HUGE court yard. With a grimace he frowned, what kind of enemies did he make...

* * *

Oh my god, you guys spoil me. Eight reviews in four chapters, I think that's a record for me. Seriously! It is. I'm used to like three reviews per story. I love you guys, and as always big kudos to dragonlady22 because she's the main reason i stick around this site to share my crappy writing with you all.

Also! Thanks to all of you who made put this story on their favourites, or watch list it makes so happy n_n, but reviewing would make me happier. *wink wink nudge nudge.* Anyways toodles!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Title: Dealing with D4_**

**_Author: ArisaAkita  
Rating: M for no reason... maybe some violence and oh yea cross dressing  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Jou/Yami  
Warnings: Cross dressing, OCCness, Genderbending, the usually  
Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya not your normal rich school girl at Domino High. One, he's a boy. Two, he's poor. And just to make matters worse he is targeted by D4, the best four duelists in _****_Japan_****_. Shounen-ai  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters(yugioh), the plot(HYD), hell i don't even own this laptop. But I do own a novel I wrote, that's about it...  
Chapter 6 of ?: Kaiba Seto_**

As said before 'Fucking Kaiba Seto'

* * *

**In Domino High everyone is rich, and stuck up, and in a school like that there is always someone like Them. The duelist four. Also known as D4, four sons of the richest families in ****Japan****. If you go against them you get a eye of hours, a notice, and then the whole school goes against you. And now because I stood up to the leader, Kaiba Seto, they're all after me. But it doesn't matter wither I get beat up, or ignored kicked, or thrown garbage at I will not give up. Even if he stoops to KIDNAPPING me. Because I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, and I'm not just some weak girl. I'm an ex gang thug and I have been struggling for a lot longer than these guys can hold out. Because I'm a guy, but they don't know that. It's my secret weapon inside of a secret. **

* * *

that was when Jounouchi lost it. Written on the wall in big letters was 'Jounouchi takes like a bitch then sucks it like a whore.' A he was not a whore! B He hasn't even kissed anyone! As he stared at all the people looking up at the large sign he narrowed his eyes. All he wanted to do was hurt something!

"Idiots!! I'm a virgin!" and a boy. You could never be sure when you were actually alone in this school so it was better if he just never spoke of his true gender.

"Virgin eh, of all things to yell." It just had to be Yami. Jounouchi turned to the confusing guy with a deadpan face.

"Don't even think about laughing."

"Do you know the time difference between Egypt and here?"

"Wha?" Why would he want to know that, Jounouchi thought to himself. "Uhh, no I don't."

"Oh okay..." Jounouchi peeked over Yami's shoulder and took a look at the magazine the man was reading. It was a dueling magazine one that Jounouchi himself had only looked at a few times. His interest in the game only being a fleeting one. The person on the article was a small teen looking only sixteen, though the bio on the page told Jounouchi the small guy was already 18. Was the little guy Yami's brother, they looked so alike it was strange. But one look at Yami's face told Jounouchi a completely other story, that wasn't the look of a loving brother. That was the look of a lover.

* * *

"Jou-kun, isn't he one of the guys who gave you that red notice?" Ryou asked his childhood friend.

"NO! The one who gave me the notice was..." Jounouchi glared remembering the icy blue eyes and brunet hair. "Kaiba, the devil himself." He signed. "Yami isn't like that, he's really...deep."

"But isn't it still his fault, since he's not stopping it?"

"No I don't think so..."

"Jou-kun are you in love!"

"No, no, no, no, you got it all wrong." The blond denied, but with one look at his white haired friend he sighed. "Okay, so I like the guy, sue me."

"Speaking of like, I did it."

"WHAT RYOU HOW COULD YOU?" The blond was shocked, how could his pure friend just, just-

"No no, I had my first kiss."

"Woo, you had me worried." Jounouchi sighed deeply. "I'm still kinda jealous."

"You never know Jou-kun, maybe Yami will kiss you!"

"Ryou don't make fun!" Jounouchi chased his friend with the broom he had been previously cleaning with.

* * *

"Eh! Jounouchi-san!" Jouncouhi looked up at the brunette girl coming up to him.

"Hi Anzu." The male in disguise greeted.

"I'm really sorry about school..." The girl looked down guilty.

"It's alright I understand, if they saw you with me there would be trouble for sure. I don't want you going through the same stuff I am."

"I'm glad you understand." The two walked together over to the benches that were placed near them. In front of them a large poster stood, with a guy Jounouchi was seeing a lot of lately.

"Who's that?"

"Yugi Motou. I remember he talked to our school on the first day of school. He's like really smart and a genius in duel monsters." Jounouchi blushed, as much as he said he didn't like the game he was well versed in the world, and as a boy previously had participated in quite a few competitions with the current champion. "He's in Eygpt now." That's when it clicked inside of Jounouchi's head. That's why Atemu had wanted to know about the time difference...

"Isn't that Yami Atemu?" At the girl's question Amber eyes flicked towards the handsome man walking towards them. "See you later Jounouchi-san!" With a wink the young teen left Jounouchi alone.

"Yami Atemu! Why are you out here this late?" Jouncouhi tried to feign as if he hadn't notice the man before.

"Eh?"

"I, er, the time difference it's eight hours." Jounouchi smiled brightly.

"Eight huh…" Jouncouhi felt awkward during the silence that followed.

"Uh, the person in the posters is our senpai right? Even though he's so short!"

"Hmm," Jounouchi was getting fed up the guy wouldn't even talk. With a sigh he stood to leave.

"Ne, Jounouchi-kun. You have some white stuff on your face." Jouncouhi blanched, he had eaten some donuts earlier. Hastily he wiped the substance from his face.

"Well bye." Blush still firmly on his face Jounouchi rushed away.

* * *

The next day had come only too quickly for Jounouchi's taste as he sulked his way through the halls. Today it was as if instead of going out of their way to punish him the student body was ignoring him. Heh, maybe he had won this after all.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" This scene looked all to familiar as a student ran through the halls with his hands flailing. "IT'S THE EYE! THE EYE! MAZAKI ANZU FROM CLASS 1-C HAS GOTTEN THE EYE!!"

* * *

Woooooooo!! More reviews. Yay. Sorry this took so ridiculously long. My keyboard broke. Me and hot liquids don't get along. Anyways, I know you guys have been waiting a long time and I really appreciate that you put up with all my crap!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Title: Dealing with D4_**

**_Author: ArisaAkita  
Rating: M for no reason... maybe some violence and oh yea cross dressing  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Jou/Yami  
Warnings: Cross dressing, OCCness, Genderbending, the usually  
Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya not your normal rich school girl at Domino High. One, he's a boy. Two, he's poor. And just to make matters worse he is targeted by D4, the best four duelists in _****_Japan_****_. Shounen-ai  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters(yugioh), the plot(HYD), hell i don't even own this laptop. But I do own a novel I wrote, that's about it...  
Chapter 7 of ?: ketchup_**

* * *

A/M: How exciting of me I added something that wasn't in the original HYD plot le gasp! Well not really I just decided I wanted Jounouchi to be a little be more in character if only a smidgen. Also by adding this said reaction I'm changing the flow slightly. I hope I didn't crush any dreams.

The crowd yelled and cheered as garbage, water, juice, rice any food product in hand was thrown at the young pretty girl. Jounouchi was furious! He liked Anzu, the girl might have been a little wishy washy at times made even a ditz but she was Jounouchi's only friend at school. That meant a lot to the blond.

"Anzu!" Jounouchi cried his pink skirt bobbing as he ran to the rescue. A meter stick in hand. "Get out of the way!" He cursed trying to reach the girl.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, glaring at the crowd.

"Jounouchi-chan." The girl spoke before she broke down crying.

"Coward." Jounouchi seethed standing to his full height. "You coward! I'm supposed to be your target not her!" Seto Kaiba looked at the blonde with a satisfied smirk.

"Who gives you the right to speak mutt?" Jounouchi blinked at the brunet.

"Are you an idiot? So what if you're rich that means nothing. Anzu had no part in this." Kaiba raised his left eyebrow.

"Did I stutter?" He asked standing. "All is fair in love and war."

"Just leave the school already!" Someone threw a bottle of ketchup from the table at Jounouchi. Jounoouchi once upon a time used to be a very good batter for his primary school. He hit it.

Just so you know. Jounouchi didn't frankly like Kaiba's shirt. Infact green was a horrible colour on the blue eyed man. As such he didn't even flinch as the sauce spilled all over the offending article of clothing. That sucks it might cost the bastard a whole pocket worth of his "pocket" change for a new one.

"Look what you did." Jounouchi blinked.

"Hey Kaiba, you got some red stuff on your shirt." The blond barely remembered to keep his voice 'girly'. Bakura stared at the blond who wore a skirt and blinked once. One more blink and he was sure in what he seen. Or rather heard. The most irritating factor in Seto Kaiba's life was not some bitch of a girl, but a rather hot cross dressing blond boy. If the boy was a little bit softer he wouldn't have any qualms about picking him up. In fact what was really stopping him now? Bakura sat to think. Kaiba was furious. How dare this low class half breed slut talk to him like that?

"Lick it off." Jounouchi balked. The school that had backed up away from him slowly crowded in again.

"Lick it off, lick it off!" The school started to chant. Their cries getting louder. Jounouchi felt physically threatened. For once he felt like the girl he was dressed up as. A scared sheep in a horde of lions. Jounouchi dropped to the floor ashamed. He looked down to his left the ketchup bottle laid. And just above him the spot he was destined to lick.

Atemu snorted. He would step-in in a second if Jounouchi started to degrade himself any further. His cousin was taking his games way to far. He stopped his step before his shoe even hit the ground and looked on wide eyed. Did Jounouchi just...Atemu smirked broadly. "About time" he snickered to himself, sneaking out of the cafeteria.

Seto Kaiba growled. Even though it sounded more like a shriek, but for appearance sake it will be written that he growled because Kaiba's would never shriek. Unless of course some stupid mediocre dog poured ketchup over his head. Without a word he stood up glaring daggers at the whole population of the school. Marik and Bakura looked towards each other and stood silently. Walking behind the irate brunet. Bakura turned around slightly to look at Jounouchi with an approving glance. The only thing stopping him was the blond himself.

With a sigh of relief Jounouchi dropped the ketchup bottle back on the table and stalked out of the lunchroom. The crowd moving out of his way. He was certainly pissed as the bell rang. He was still starving. He never seemed to eat lunch anymore. What a waste.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter was ridiculously short. But I didn't want to change scenes if I didn't have to. So I just left it like that. So enjoy this very short chapter. And as always review please it makes my heart glow!_


End file.
